


Pride and Patience

by Fancy Lads Snacks (Filthy_Bunny)



Series: Binary [3]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthy_Bunny/pseuds/Fancy%20Lads%20Snacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcade finally comes back to deliver on all those promises, but that doesn't mean he's finished testing Six's patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Argh so I'm sorry it took me such an insanely long time to post this. No matter how many times I went back to it, it just never seemed to end. Anyway, I hope it brings at least *some* satisfaction to those I've left hanging for months (including Six)...

The knock was the same as before; a short, businesslike _tap-tap, tap_.

Six glared at the door, rage kicking back in, and seriously considered leaving the bastard locked out. He left it over a minute before finally crossing to the door and opening it. Arcade was leaning against the balcony railing, looking off into the distance with a maddeningly relaxed air about him. When he heard the door open he looked back over his shoulder at Six. Neither said a word. Six’s mood was written all over his face. Arcade stood and faced him, hands in his pockets, looking more self-assured than he had any right to.

All the things Six had wanted to say in this moment escaped him. It had played out just fine in his imagination, but his imagination couldn’t recreate the quietly devastating effect of Arcade standing in front of him, giving him a look that was at once patient and predatory. In the end he just walked back into the room without a word. He heard the click of the door closing behind him. The second click of the lock sliding home. Six’s heart beat harder. _Presumptuous bastard_.

He walked over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. He didn’t offer anything to Arcade.

“You don’t look all that happy to see me,” Arcade remarked.

Six turned to face him. “Four hours, you motherfucker. _Four. Fucking. Hours_.” So much for feigning indifference.

“Dinner dragged on. And I had an errand to run.” It wasn’t an apology.

Six just snorted and took a swig of water.

The table and chair were still in the middle of the room where Six had been cleaning his guns earlier. Arcade pulled the chair back and sat down. “I’m here now,” he said.

“Yeah, well, don’t feel like you need to stay.”

Arcade looked at him as though he could not only see right through his attitude, but through his clothes, through his flesh and bone into whatever lay at the very core of him. Six focused on a stain on the carpet.

“Do I need to remind you of our earlier conversation?” Arcade asked. “I have an excellent memory. I could probably repeat it verbatim, if you’d like.”

Six took a quick sideways glance at Arcade and drank again from the bottle to give his mouth something to do other than speak. The doctor sat under the dim bulb in the centre of the room, light catching on the planes of his face, so damned handsome Six could hardly stand it. Could hardly stand to look away, either, but he did.

“I was caught up in the moment,” he mumbled.

Out the corner of his eye he saw Arcade shake his head. “No, I’ve never seen you more honest. We both know exactly what you want. So this is just your pride talking. And for what? I said I would come back and I did.”

“ _Four_ —”

“Four fucking hours, yes, I’m aware. Didn’t anyone ever tell you that patience is the greatest of all virtues?”

“Thanks for the cliché,” Six muttered. “Surprised you didn’t drop it into Latin for me.” For some reason he missed off the ‘smart-ass’ he would normally have tacked onto the end of that sentence.

Arcade just smiled. “ _Maxima omnium virtutum est patientia_ ,” he obliged. “Why don’t you come over here, instead of hiding in the shadows.”

“I’m not hiding,” Six replied. Arcade didn’t scare him. Pissed him off, sure. Did a lot of other things to him too, things that made his skin hot and prickly. Especially when he refused to take his eyes off Six like that.

“Six,” Arcade said, his voice gentler now. “Come here.”

He lingered by the refrigerator for a few seconds, torn. He was reluctant to give in. It felt like losing. But there was more to his resistance than pride. Maybe he _was_ scared.

He walked forward, but stopped a few paces from Arcade’s chair. “I don’t want you jerking me around,” he said.

“I know,” Arcade replied. Hesitantly Six took the last few steps toward him. Arcade took the water bottle from Six’s hand and put it on the table, then took off his glasses and set them down too. Six had only rarely glimpsed the doctor without his glasses, and he decided now that it was just as well because he’d probably have gotten shot or fallen down some stairs or something with a distraction like that around him all the time.

“Come down here,” Arcade said. He tugged on Six’s hand to bring him awkwardly down to his knees between Arcade’s thighs. Six’s pride spoke up again, nagging at him that he should be ashamed, kneeling for someone like this. That voice was promptly drowned out by other sensations as Arcade took his face between cool, strong hands and kissed him.

No one had ever kissed Six that way before. Slow, deep and hard, no clumsiness about it. The push of Arcade’s tongue against the threshold of Six’s mouth was confident and deliberate. Six let him in willingly. His eyes closed and his hands went to Arcade’s forearms, the skin there warmer than his hands. Arcade even tasted amazing, like mellow spice and smoke from an after-dinner cigarette and whatever liquor the McBrides had given him. It was so good that it took Six a while to remember to feel self-conscious about his inexperience. When he did, he was quickly distracted again by Arcade catching his lower lip in his teeth and pinching, hard enough to hurt just right, enough to make Six moan at the contrast of sensations.

Arcade pulled back at last. He stroked Six’s face, running his thumb over Six’s bottom lip the same way he had earlier that evening, only now Six’s lips were moist and swollen. Six wondered whether he looked as dishevelled as he felt.

“If we’re going to continue with this, there’s no room for foolish pride,” Arcade told him. He ran his fingers over Six’s scalp, over the buzzed side where a deep scar notched his skull and into the longer hair above it. “Understood?” Six leaned into the touch and nodded. Arcade’s fingers twisted tightly and he added, “And no room for Richards.”

_Not a chance_ , Six thought. But the thrill of pain from his scalp excited him, made him playful. Jealousy was the chink in Arcade’s armour, and Six couldn’t resist toying with it. “Why not?” he asked.

Arcade knew exactly what Six was up to and tugged harder on his hair, tilting his head back, exposing his throat. “Oh, you know why.”

“Tell me.”

“Because,” Arcade said very clearly, “I’m greedy.” His other hand reached for the top button of Six’s shirt and popped it open. “And possessive.” Another button. “And I do _not_ like to share.”

His words turned Six on so much that he didn’t even feel ashamed of the whimper that escaped him as a third button was loosened.

“Do we have an agreement?” Arcade said.

Six nodded, the movement restricted by Arcade’s fist in his hair. He knew Arcade would want him to say it out loud. “I’m all yours,” he said, feeling his skin redden.

“All mine,” Arcade said. The corner of his mouth turned up, and the last two buttons on Six’s shirt were tugged open with a little more force. He released his grip on Six’s hair and finally let his eyes wander downward. His hands followed, warmer now as they slid across Six’s chest, pushing the shirt from his shoulders. It fell to the floor, and Six was surprised how cool the air was on his burning skin. His breath shook as Arcade’s thumbs brushed over his nipples. He shivered, and the skin across his chest and biceps prickled into goosebumps at the contact. He’d never been so sensitive. As though to prove that point, Arcade teased his nipples again, then pinched them. Just hard enough to make Six gasp and swear. Arcade smoothed his hands down Six’s stomach and dipped his fingertips beneath the waistband of his jeans. He paused for a moment and his expression changed almost imperceptibly. Six wondered if he was checking consent.

Six swallowed nervously, and nodded. Underwear was hard to come by in the Mojave, so most days he went without it. This was one of those days. Once his jeans came off he’d be stark naked. That wouldn’t be so bad if they both were, but Arcade was in no hurry to get out of his own clothes, and his scrutiny was giving Six stage fright. His toes curled as the button on his fly gave way and Arcade tugged the zipper down. Arcade’s eyes stayed locked on Six’s as he slid his hands under the waistband, over Six’s hips, and pushed his jeans down to his thighs. Six’s freed cock bobbed in the cool air, jutting out a lot bolder than the rest of him felt. He was hard as a rock. He lowered his eyes to Arcade’s chest, but Arcade wasn’t having that.

“Look at me,” he ordered.

Six did, but it was too intense. On his knees, he was more or less on a level  with Arcade, and the cool blue-grey stare was peeling him open. He blushed like a virgin, and not just because he hadn’t done this with a man before. He could have had half of New Vegas and still felt like crawling under the bed. No one had ever made him feel so bare—and that was deliberate, no doubt about it; Arcade wanted him to feel that way, was practically feeding off of it. It made Six want to squirm and hide. It also made him ache with arousal.

“Arcade, _please_ ,” he said.

Arcade held his eye for a few long seconds, then trailed his gaze down, taking in every inch of Six that was bared to him. The blood was throbbing so hard in Six’s cock that he thought he might pass out.

“Did you touch yourself after I left?”

Six’s cheeks burned. He didn’t know if Arcade would be mad that he had, but he couldn’t lie. “Yeah.” 

Arcade smiled. “Good. That means you’ll last a bit longer.”

Six wasn’t so sure of that. Even less so as Arcade trailed a fingertip along the length of his dick. Six didn’t even know what the hell noise came out of him as he did that, some kind of shuddering exhale that sounded like he was trying not to cry.

“What did you think about,” Arcade said, his finger tracing a line down the underside of Six’s shaft now. “When you were jerking yourself off?”

Six moaned as Arcade reached his balls, though the touch was no more than a whisper against his skin. “You,” he managed to choke out. “Your mouth. Tongue. On me.”

“Stand up.”

Six’s jeans were still bunched up around his trembling knees. He had to maneuver out of them to keep from falling over. Once they were cast aside, he stood before Arcade as naked as the day he was born, and almost as vulnerable.

Arcade’s eyes ran slowly up Six’s body to his face. “Tell me what you want,” he said.

“Touch me,” Six pleaded.

Arcade shifted forward slightly in his chair, and oh god oh god oh god, just seeing those lips so close to his cock was driving Six insane. “Is that all?” he said. Six could swear he felt the words play against the end of his dick.

“Fuck, yeah, suck me,” he breathed.

“Ask me nicely.”

“ _Please_ , Arcade,” Six begged. “Please suck me.”

Everything else in the world whited out into oblivion as Arcade leaned in and took Six deep into his mouth. Six’s head tipped back and his hips jerked forward, hands flying automatically to Arcade’s head and pushing into his pale hair. Bliss was short-lived. Fingers closed around his wrists and pried his hands away. With a whine of frustration Six looked down to see Arcade pulling away.

“Put your hands on your head,” Arcade chided. “If you’re going to pull someone’s hair, it can be your own.”

Seriously, he was worried about his _hair_? Six wasn’t about to delay his pleasure any longer by arguing, however, so he raised his arms and laced his fingers together at the back of his scalp. Arcade began more teasingly this time, taking just the tip of Six’s cock between his lips and lapping at it lazily with his tongue. He took him in gradually, and Six did indeed tug on great chunks of his hair as he was swallowed down, sucked and squeezed in the heavenly heat of Arcade’s mouth. He fought and failed to keep his pelvis from tipping forward until Arcade’s hands clamped around his hips. Arcade worked on him as though he knew the location of every single nerve ending and was tracing patterns between them with exquisite strokes of his tongue, his hands locking Six in place the whole time. There was no way Six was strong enough to last for long. His thighs started to shake, and he let one hand drop to Arcade’s shoulder in warning. His hips fought even harder against Arcade’s grip.

“Fuck, ah, god, I’m gonna come,” he gasped.

Arcade looked up at him and pulled slowly off his cock. “Not like this you’re not,” he said, voice husky. He released Six’s hips, letting his hands trail down trembling thighs. He leaned back in the chair. “Go and get on the bed.”

Six’s heart thumped, but he did as he was told. His cigarettes and _Milsurp Review_ still lay on the mattress from his earlier attempts at self-distraction. He tossed them onto the nightstand and got on the bed. Arcade had bent down to take off his boots, which gave Six a brief private moment to worry about how to arrange himself. Whenever he’d had sex in the past, everything moved so fast that he’d never had to think about stuff like this. He’d rarely gotten more than half-undressed before a hasty fuck in some low-lit room. What should he do with his hands? His legs? In the end he lay back on the pillows with one knee raised to cover himself a little. His dick lay against his belly, pre-come leaking from the tip, the shaft still wet from Arcade’s mouth. He laid one hand on his stomach and raised the other arm up above his head. That immediately felt awkward, so he lowered it again.

Arcade stood up and went to the light switch by the door. He flicked off the overhead bulb, leaving only the soft yellow glow of the lamp beside the bed. It helped Six feel a little more comfortable. Arcade came to the foot of the bed and looked him up and down at length.

“Aren’t you just a picture,” he murmured, and reached for the buttons on his shirt.

Six swallowed. _Finally_ he would get to see Arcade naked. He soaked in the sight as Arcade unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off. His skin was lighter than Six’s, paler on his chest and gradually darkening to a golden brown on his neck and forearms. The fine hair dusting his chest was a shade darker than the hair on his head. His body was strong but lean, and Six wanted to lick every inch of him. His gaze dropped lower as he waited for Arcade to unbutton his pants. He was both nervous and impatient for them to be naked together. But Arcade, damn him, stopped undressing and instead sat on the edge of the bed by Six’s hip. He reached into his pants pocket and took something out.

“I told you I had to go on an errand,” he said. “Ada Straus was on her way out of town, but I caught up to her. Fortunately, her brahmin was as well-stocked as ever. Trust me, we’ll enjoy ourselves a lot more with this.” He held up a small metal tube.

“What is it?”

“Lubricant.” Six must have looked doubtful, because Arcade added, “We don’t have to take things that far if you don’t want to.” He reached over and put the tube on the nightstand. 

Six watched Arcade’s eyes as the doctor’s gaze moved slowly, almost lovingly down Six’s body. A hand followed, starting at Six’s face and trailing downward. Six melted into the touch. Arcade bent forward and planted a kiss on Six’s raised knee.

“What now?” Six asked.

“Turn over,” Arcade replied. “I want you on your knees.”

Six’s heart started knocking against his ribcage again. “What are you gonna do?”

Arcade just smiled secretively and squeezed Six’s inner thigh. “ _Turn over_.”

Six pushed himself up and turned over onto his hands and knees.

“Rest on your elbows,” Arcade told him. There was a teasing note in his voice when he added, “You may be here a while.”

Six did as he said, trying not to feel so acutely aware that he was baring himself in a way he never had before. The mattress dipped as Arcade got up onto the bed behind Six. Arcade planted his hands on Six’s ass, caressing and then kneading the firm flesh. Six could sense the strength in Arcade’s hands, but like everything he had done tonight, his movements were measured. Six wondered what it would take to make Arcade lose control.

When Arcade’s tongue lapped against his asshole for the first time, Six had to bury his face in the pillow to muffle the sound that tore from his throat. Arcade traced little teasing circles around his entrance before pressing against his hole again. Six’s thighs shook and his cock bobbed between his legs, harder than it had ever been in his life and leaking onto the sheets. How the fuck had he never known how sensitive he was there? It was as though Arcade had switched his body on for the first time. Arcade dug his fingers into Six’s ass, spreading him open further so he could lick deeper. Six’s fingertips bit into the pillow. The cotton was already moist where he had been panting and moaning open-mouthed against it. The tip of Arcade’s tongue pushed inside him and he moaned even louder.

Fuck, he had known he wanted this when Arcade had whispered the words to him earlier, but he hadn’t realised how intense it would be to have a mouth on him somewhere so private. One of Arcade’s hands moved between Six’s legs now, a thumb brushing against his taint while fingers teased at his balls. Arcade kept working his mouth on him the whole time. When Arcade’s hand closed around Six’s cock, the heat of an orgasm came roaring towards him like a freight train. Six welcomed it, ready to lose himself.

“Fuck, it’s coming,” he gasped.

Suddenly Arcade’s mouth was gone and Six’s orgasm stuttered out before it could hit. His whole body ached at the absence.

“No no no, don’t stop,” he pleaded.

“Shh. Get on your back.” Arcade squeezed his ass once more before pulling away.

“I need to come,” Six whimpered as he collapsed onto his side.   

“Patience, Six.”

“Fuck patience.” He let Arcade push him onto his back, and looked up into eyes that were still as calm as a cloudless day.

“Any more talk like that, and I won’t let you come till morning,” Arcade chided.

Six opened his mouth to curse at him again, but quickly thought better of it. He wasn’t sure he believed Arcade could really be that cruel, but he wasn’t taking any chances. “How can you hold out so long?” he said desperately.

Arcade smiled. “Because I understand that the wait is an essential part of the pleasure,” he said. He reached down to wrap his hand around Six’s burning member. “Do you think this would feel so good if I hadn’t made you wait _four fucking hours_?”

Six didn’t answer, just bucked helplessly into the touch.

“If I were an impatient man, I would have fucked you over the nightstand hours ago and only taken what I wanted. Is that what you’d prefer? A quick, sloppy fuck?” He jerked Six slowly and sweetly as he spoke.

“No,” Six whispered.

“Do you really think I’ll leave you unsatisfied?”

“No.”

“No, I won’t. So imagine how good it’s going to feel when I finally let you come.”  

Six ached at the thought. Arcade let go of Six’s cock and reached for the tube on the nightstand. Six watched him as he opened it and squeezed some clear gel onto his fingertips, feeling a pang of anxiety. Not about whether this was going to hurt, because pain didn’t scare him. Not about whether or not it would be pleasurable, because if Arcade had proven anything tonight, it was that he knew how to please a man. What bothered Six was how little he had to offer in return. 

Arcade pulled back and knelt between Six’s legs. “Hold onto the headboard.”

Six did as he was told. He was getting good at that. Arcade nudged his thighs further apart. Fingers brushed against Six’s asshole, cold and wet. He gasped and gripped the wood tighter as Arcade eased one fingertip into him, barely entering, just teasing the ring of muscle open. Arcade pushed a little, waited for Six to relax, pushed in a little further. It felt different to his tongue, more of a stretch. It wasn’t particularly uncomfortable until he felt another finger pressing in alongside the second. It still didn’t _hurt_ , exactly, but his body wanted to resist it. Six had to fight the reflex to tighten up and force him out. He was focusing so hard that it took him a while to notice his cock was softening.

“Shit,” he muttered, humiliated by his body’s reaction. He’d spent all night more turned on than ever before in his life, and now Arcade was going to think his enthusiasm was waning thanks to his stupid goddamn dick. He ground down against Arcade’s fingers, but Arcade had already stopped pushing.  

“Just relax,” Arcade told him. Six could feel his skin redden. He scanned all of Arcade’s body that was on display, willing his dick back to life.

“Six.” Arcade’s voice was softer now. “Do you need me to stop?”

“Fuck no.” Six let go of the headboard and rubbed his hands over his face. “I’m sorry, its’ just—”

“No apologies,” Arcade said. “Just tell me.” Arcade eased his fingers out of Six’s ass, which made Six feel like even more of a failure.

Six shifted on the mattress. “You’re just… really fucking good at this,” he breathed in a rush. “And I’m _not_.”

Arcade studied Six for a moment, then leaned down over him, his features softened by shadows. “Trust me, you’re _perfect_ ,” he said close to Six’s mouth, before giving him another of those incredible kisses.

Six let it be his invitation to finally touch Arcade. He opened for him, his mouth, his arms, his legs, wrapped himself around Arcade completely. He dragged his hands gratefully down Arcade’s back, over skin that was warm and smooth but so unlike any of the bodies Six had held in his arms before. The heat of lust spread through his body again. He reached for Arcade’s ass and squeezed it, bucking his hips up so his cock rubbed against the front of Arcade’s pants. The feel of Arcade’s dick, rock hard for Six behind his fly, made Six groan into the kiss. Arcade had remained so composed all evening that it was easy to assume he wasn’t as turned on as Six. Having evidence to the contrary pressing against him made Six’s confidence surge and his own cock stiffen almost painfully.

“Fuck me?” he murmured into Arcade’s skin.

“If it’s still what you want.”

Six pressed as much of his body against Arcade as possible. “I need to know what it’s like,” he said. “You inside me.”

In response, Arcade reached down and eased his fingers back inside Six’s ass. It felt more welcome now, and there was more honesty in the way Six pushed back into the contact. His hands went back to the headboard of his own volition, needing something to cling onto as Arcade probed deeper. Six almost tore the headboard off the frame when Arcade curled his fingers and did… _something_. Touched some button inside Six that shot a jolt of pleasure through his balls and made him see stars.  

“Holy fuck,” he panted. He stared up into Arcade’s face. “What did you just do?”

Arcade just smiled and did it again, the tips of his fingers moving in tiny circles against the walls of Six’s ass. “ _This_ ,” he said, pushing just enough to send that jolt through Six again, “Is your prostate. I could tell you more about it, but all you really need to know for now is how good it can make you feel.” He kept moving his fingers, parting them now and stretching the muscle. The burst of pleasure from that… _whatever it was_ made it easier for Six to relax and let him. Arcade pushed a third finger into him and Six felt himself stretch and adapt to the intrusion. His pulse pounded in excitement as he imagined a cock replacing those fingers. Maybe after this it wouldn’t even hurt. It would reach deeper inside him, but they could take it slowly. Arcade gave Six’s prostate one last teasing touch before withdrawing his fingers.

“Oh my god,” Six said, still stunned by the new sensations inside him. “Why the hell did nobody ever tell me about—” His words trailed off as Arcade sat back on his heels and started to unbutton his pants. Six just stared.

Arcade shucked his pants down off his hips, and Six realised why he hadn’t taken them off earlier. He hadn’t wanted to scare Six off. He was _big_. Six had nothing to be ashamed of in that department, but Arcade had a good inch or so on him in length, and he was thicker, too. Six’s heart pounded in his throat. He was transfixed by the sight of Arcade’s straining cock. On the one hand, he couldn’t believe it was ever going to fit in his body. There had to be others ways guys did this stuff. On the other hand, he was willing to do just about anything to take it inside him.  

Arcade reached for a pillow. He tapped Six’s side. “Lift your hips,” he said.

“So fucking bossy,” Six said, but the approval showed through in his voice. He’d learned a lot about himself in one night—not only surprising and delightful things about his own anatomy, and how much he liked to be touched and licked in places he’d never expected, but also how much he liked Arcade ordering him around. All these things his pride had told him he was never allowed to be, as a man or as a lover: passive, inexperienced, vulnerable. But Arcade wanted him that way. And it felt so good to give into it.

Arcade maneuvered the pillow under Six to tilt his pelvis up. He took a moment to spread lube onto the shaft of his magnificent cock, and then he was guiding it into Six’s hole. At first Six was sure it wasn’t going to work. Arcade was too big and blunt and he was too tight. But then somehow Arcade pushed in just the right place and suddenly he was breaching Six’s body.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Six said through his teeth, trying to adjust to the unrelenting stretch. Sweat prickled his skin. The headboard creaked as he hauled on it. Arcade slid his hands along the back of Six’s thighs, pushing them back so his knees dipped towards his chest, opening him up that little bit more. With another push, Arcade’s hips were flush with Six’s ass. _Holy fuck_ , Six thought. _I have another man inside me_. _I have_ Arcade _inside me._ He held back a nervous laugh as he added, _Guess I just lost my virginity all over again_.  

Arcade gave him a few moments to get used to the pressure. Then he started to move, slowly at first, rocking his hips no more than a couple of inches in and out. The back-and-forth drag of Arcade’s cock created a whole new range of sensations in Six’s already overwhelmed body. He gradually worked up to longer strokes, out and back in, over and over. Keeping one hand on the back of Six’s thigh, Arcade dug his fingers into the flesh there while he ran his other hand up Six’s stomach and chest. He caressed Six’s throat before giving it a slow, hard squeeze. The possessive gesture made Six’s body throb. God, he was willing to let this man do whatever he wanted to him.

Arcade’s hips rammed forward harder, really fucking Six now, shoving him further up the bed until Six had to brace his hands flat against the headboard to hold himself in place. A push on Six’s thigh made his hips tilt back a little further. Arcade’s eyes never left him, watching Six until he tipped his head back and let out a rough cry which told Arcade he’d found what he was aiming for. Now every time he thrust inside Six, his cock grazed against that spot he’d touched earlier with his fingers. The pressure on his prostate wasn’t as concentrated as before, but combined with the sensations of being stretched and filled and fucked, it built fast from a buzzing glow into an intense heat that flooded every part of him.

He was still firmly on the right side of the pleasure/pain divide, but he knew he couldn’t take this for too long, not until his body had gotten more used to it. Not only that but he was gagging for release. It felt like he’d been near the edge for hours and his balls were tight and ready to explode. Sweat poured off him onto the wrecked sheets. He wondered if Arcade would let him jerk off. Before he could ask, Arcade slid his hand from Six’s throat down to his dick and wrapped around it in a firm grip. Six looked down his body at Arcade’s hand working him, at Arcade’s hips ramming back and forth between his thighs. _He owns me_ , he thought, and was surprised at how much the idea lit him up inside. He looked up into Arcade’s face and met his eyes. There were so many words ready to fall from his lips, but he kept them inside, afraid that he’d sound crazy, even though crazy was exactly how he felt.

There was a sheen of sweat on Arcade’s skin, and his breathing was slightly ragged, but he still managed to pin Six to the sheets with his stare. In a voice rougher than before, but still deep and clear, he told Six, “I want to see you come.”

Six whimpered. _Take me apart_ , he wanted to say, but he couldn’t speak. Arcade took him apart anyway. Six’s orgasm hit and he gave into it, eyes squeezing closed and head tipping back. His whole body clenched and convulsed around Arcade’s cock and he felt his own come spatter high onto his chest and belly. Arcade’s hand twisted around Six’s shaft, wringing every last drop of come out of him until all Six could do was lie panting in a mess of shaking limbs.

“Oh my god.” His voice was in tatters. “What have you done to me?”

Arcade eased his still-hard cock out of him, then leaned down over Six and kissed him. Six closed his eyes and gave in to it completely. He wanted to touch Arcade but his arms were still so heavy they would barely move. He felt Arcade shift on the bed, felt strong thighs settle on either side of his hips. Arcade’s fingers worked into Six’s hair and tugged sharply on it while his tongue probed deep into his mouth. Six felt vibrations through the bed as Arcade started to jerk himself, and he realised where this was going. It gave him a thrill even through his post-coital stupor.

“Fuck, yes,” he moaned into Arcade’s mouth. “Come on me.”

Arcade snagged Six’s lower lip between his teeth before letting go. He pulled back and looked down between their bodies, inviting Six to do the same. The sight of Arcade fucking his own hand was glorious. Six’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Arcade’s climax hit. Hot semen struck Six’s chest. Until tonight, he would never have thought it could be sexy to watch another man spill come onto his skin, but _fuck_ , it was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. In fact, all of the hottest things he’d ever seen had happened tonight. Nothing else even qualified. Arcade had blown his mind wide open.

Arcade leaned on his side next to Six, looking down at Six’s chest and stomach streaked with sweat and both their semen. The proprietary look he gave him almost made Six’s dick hard again.

“A beautiful, beautiful mess,” Arcade said, a smile playing at his kiss-swollen lips. He was breathing heavily and his pupils were dilated, but compared to Six he was still a picture of composure. Six almost asked him, _So how do I make a mess of you?_ , but he changed his mind before the words could pass his lips. There plenty more difficult questions they would have to ask each other soon enough, but Six was quite willing to ignore them all for tonight.

In a minute he’d need to move. In a minute he’d need to peel himself off the sheets and clean up this wonderful mess that Arcade had made of him.

The mess on his skin, at least. Six had the feeling the rest wouldn’t be so easy.

 


End file.
